1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to road building and particularly relates to the construction of ice roads and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In snowy regions, such as the arctic and the like, travel from one point to another creates unique problems not ordinarily encountered. For example, in the arctic, there are many exploratory locations to which temporary access is desired, but to which permanent roads would not be appropriate. In the past, temporary exploratory roads have been made of gravel or the like; however, such gravel roads are time-consuming to build and maintain, are costly, especially in light of their temporary nature, and may damage the tundra or area upon which they are built.
One solution which has been proposed is to construct such roads of ice. Presently, the ice roads are constructed with standard earth-moving equipment, which is used to gather snow and concentrate it in the middle of the proposed roadway. The snow is then leveled to the road width desired and compacted. Water is then applied, allowed to penetrate the snow, and refreeze. This process generally is repeated until a road base of desired thickness is formed. The resulting ice roads are suitable for supporting heavy equipment loads, and will thaw and melt away leaving the underlying tundra undisturbed.
Such ice roads, however, require numerous pieces of road construction equipment, such equipment being at a premium in arctic areas. Additionally, the present road construction method is relatively slow; only short spans usually can be constructed due to seasonal time limitations.